


Chores

by Lollygagger



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollygagger/pseuds/Lollygagger
Summary: Prompt:Person A: I love youPerson B: *shoving laundry basket into Person A's hands* stop saying I love you to get out of chores
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 288





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's a small one-shot, just something to get me writing again.   
> I liked it though and I hope you do too.

Peter giggled quietly behind his chubby hands and giggled harder when his daddy shushed him.

“Shh, Peter, we have to be quiet or Papa will find us!” Tony tried to look stern but the smile of his son was infectious and Tony could not help but smile as well.

Peter put a finger in front of his lips to mimic his daddy, though he wasn’t doing what the motion meant. All he knew was one moment he was playing with Dum-E and the next moment he was scooped up and hiding in a closet with his Daddy.

Apparently his Daddy wanted to play, Peter frowned and looked seriously at his Daddy, “Member Addy, you have to _ask_ people to play first. “

Tony nodded seriously back, “That’s right. Daddy’s sorry, did you want to play Peter? It’s okay if you don’t.”

Peter frowned thoughtfully, “I give you Daddy, I want to play with you. It’s fun.”

“AHA!”

Both Peter and Tony screamed as the closet door was wrenched open and the light suddenly came in.

“RUN PETER!” Tony shouted and the two bolted out of the closest.

Neither got very far, Peter was hoisted onto his Papa’s hip before he even got to stand up. Tony felt an arm around his waist and was pulled closer to his husband.

“Now, what do we have here?”

“We play’ in hind n seek, Papa!” Peter giggled as kisses were pressed all over his face, “You found us!”

“I sure did, sugar butt. Now, why don’t you go wash your hand for lunch?”

Peter giggled and nodded and ran off as soon as he was put down.

“An as for you, doll,” Bucky smirked as he watched his husband try to get away.

“I love you!” Tony pleaded.

Bucky laughed and kissed Tony’s check, “Stop sayin I love you and go do the laundry. It’s your turn.”

Tony stopped trying to get away and went limp, “Nooooooo! Bucky! I can’t! I’m almost done in the lab!”

“Uh-huh, doin what?”

“Important things! Science things!”

“ Mmhm, Jarvis?”

“ _Sir is currently not busy at the moment and most defiantly has time to do the laundry.”_

Tony shot up and gasped, “Traitor!!! Jarvis! I trusted you! I’m giving you up! Your new home is the subway!”

“ _I can hardly wait to start working.”_

“SASS!!! DISRESPECT!!!! THE AUDACITY!!! THE-Mhph-“

Bucky silenced Tony with a kiss and when he pulled away gave a light smack to Tony’s ass, “Laundry.” and walked away to the kitchen grinning the whole way.

“One day, I’m going to run away and live in Paris so I won’t have to deal with the utter disregard of my…everything.”

“ _As you say, sir._ ”

“Quiet you.” Tony huffed as he grabbed the laundry basket Bucky had set next to the closet and stomped to off to the laundry room.


	2. Hiccup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your prompt: Person B gets the hiccups, causing Person A to laugh every time they try to talk until Person A gets the hiccups too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw that some of you had subscribed to this and figured, why not?   
> When I was writing it I had felt like I wanted to continue but didn't know if anyone would be interested, I'm glad a couple of you were!

*Hic*

*Hic*

*Hic”

Tony couldn’t handle it anymore, it was too much, “HAHAHAHAH,” he belted out.

Bucky glared, “It’s not funny doll.”

Tony snorted, “Yes it is!” he shrieked as he continued to laugh, “The Winter Soldier, one of the most feared assassins, is taken out by a hiccup!”

Bucky’s glare deepened and he opened his mouth to say something in retort but all that came out was, *Hic*

Peter came in, “Papa? Why’s Addy on the floor like that?”

“Because he’s an idiot.”

Peter gasped and ran to Tony, “Papa! You can’t say that! Is a mean word! Member? Aunt Natty called Uncle Clin that and had to be in timeout.”

He turned to his daddy and pat his head what was meant to be in a soothing manner, “Is okay Daddy?”

Tony stopped laughing and smiled lovingly at Peter, “I’m okay, baby. Papa wasn’t trying to be mean,”

“Has to say sorry, even if an accident,” Peter said seriously.

Tony nodded back and looked at Bucky with a shit-eating grin and a raised eyebrow. Bucky glared harder than he ever had in his life but despite how much he wanted to strangle his husband right now, Peter was technically right and he was proud that he was listening to the lessons they tried to teach.

He sighed and changed his expression to look less murderous, “You’re right Peter, that wasn’t nice of Papa.”

He walked around the counter and sat down on the floor in front of the two, “I’m sorry doll, forgive me?”

Tony smiled softly, “I forgive you, Bucky. I’m sorry for laughing at you, that wasn’t nice of me either.”

Peter nodded approvingly and gave them a gummy smile, “All better? All better Daddy?”

Tony pulled Peter in his lap and peppered kisses all over his face, “All better baby.”

“Papa too?”

Bucky pulled the two of them onto his lap and laughed as Tony and Peter started pressing kisses onto his face too.

*Hic*

Tony stopped his kisses and looked incredibly betrayed and disgusted with himself.

“Hiccup, Daddy,” Peter said helpfully.

Tony grumbled and adjusted himself so his back was against Bucky’s chest and frowned at the wall. Bucky chuckled his a pressed a kiss to Tony’s head,

“Yeah Petey, look like Daddy has the hiccups too.”

Tony scoffed, “Whatever, it’s not a big deal or anything.”

“Course not, Doll.” Bucky pressed a kiss to Tony’s neck and leaned back against the counter and smiled at the two in front of him like they were his whole world and sent a silent thank you to whoever was listening for the family he now had.

They all felt happy in that moment and lucky, lucky to have each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used the prompt generator again but if any of you have a prompt feel free to drop it in the comments below!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!   
> Just a heads up, I was on Ao3 before as Chandler. Somehow account was deleted and now here we are. Works such as Breaking Point Can be a New Start, Tony's messy Family, Gifts to Show I Love You, and Pery's Guardian Angels will be edited, updated, and posted again as soon as possible. Until then, here's something new, I hope you liked it.   
> <3 XD


End file.
